Merci
by SwanQueen2603
Summary: [ AU - OS ] Un train, un harceleur, voilà comment un simple geste peut parfois sauver une vie... SWANQUEEN ( Le résumé n'est pas terrible, désolée)


**Salut à tous ! Voilà que j'ai écrit en voyant des vidéos sur l'harcèlement de rue et je me suis dit que ça pourrait faire un bon OS. C'est un sujet qui me tiens énormément à cœur et que j'ai absolument voulu écrire. Je voulais montrer qu'un simple geste pouvait sauver quelqu'un et qu'il fallait arrêter d'être passif face au harcèlement de rue.**

 **Cet OS est tout petit et il peut être transformé en petite fiction si vous le voulez. C'est vous qui décidez. En tout cas, c'est mon premier OS donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas !**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Merci**

 _Train de Boston, 8h22_

Emma attendit patiemment que les portes de son wagon s'ouvrent afin de pouvoir s'y engouffrer. Elle augmenta le volume de sa musique, ne voulant pas être dérangée par le couple avec un bébé qui attendait à ses côtés. Le train se stoppa enfin et Emma laissa les passagers descendre avant de franchir la porte.

Emma avança calmement dans son wagon, voulant trouver une place seule et c'est alors qu'elle la vit. Une femme brune aux cheveux courts, d'une trentaine et à la beauté époustouflante. Elle en avait vu des femmes comme elle, tirées à quatre épingles, moulées dans des chemisiers et des tailleurs mais aucune ne pouvait surpasser cette femme là. Elle dégageait quelque chose de spéciale, une certaine force, qu'il était difficile de détourner les yeux.

Emma avait tellement été soufflée qu'elle s'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir. Certains passagers mécontents la poussèrent et elle se décala pour les laisser passer. Elle se retourna ensuite sur cette femme et vit enfin son air apeurée. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et tentait de s'enfoncer dans son siège. La brune redressa la tête et Emma put enfin voir ses yeux. Beaucoup de personnes disaient que les brunes aux yeux marrons étaient banales, « _Ben je voudrais bien être banale comme elle moi_ » ne put s'empêcher de penser Emma.

Emma remarqua que le passager à côté de cette femme avait une main posé sur sa cuisse et remontait centimètre par centimètre. Emma replongea son regard dans celui de la femme et y vit un appel à l'aide. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle intervint. Elle enleva ses écouteurs et avança jusqu'à être à côté de leurs sièges et prit la parole.

\- Bah, Lana ! _Interpella-t-elle_. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes messages ? J'ai cru que tu avais loupé le train ! _Emma vit la femme ouvrir grand les yeux mais elle ne dit rien_. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Vous vous connaissez ? _Demanda l'homme à côté d'elle._

\- Oui, c'est ma sœur. Tu le connais ? _Questionna Emma en regardant sa supposée sœur._

\- Non, _répondit l'homme à sa place_ , mais nous faisions connaissance et nous étions dans une discussion donc si tu pouvez partir, ce serait sympa... _L'homme laissa sa voix traîner tout en resserrant sa prise sur la cuisse de la brune._

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment envie de te parler. Donc, je te conseillerais de partir et de me laisser ta place.

\- Et sinon quoi ? Allez dégages ! _Fit l'homme en la poussant du plat de la main avant de se retourner vers sa proie_. Où en étions-nous, ma jolie ? _Emma posa une main ferme sur son épaule._

\- Enlèves ta main, _déclara-t-elle calmement._

L'homme obéit mais se leva vivement et lui asséna un coup à la mâchoire la faisant trébucher à terre. L'homme en profita pour passer par dessus elle et courir pour atteindre l'autre côté du couloir. Mais Emma se releva et s'élança à sa poursuite. Les passagers du train les regardèrent ébahis. Emma le rattrapa en trois enjambés et le fit tomber à terre. Il essaya de se défaire de son emprise mais elle monta sur lui et lui rendit son coup :

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir frappé, _puis un second_ , et ça, c'est pour ma sœur. _Elle se rapprocha ensuite du visage de l'homme pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire_. Si jamais tu recommences, sur n'importe quelle femme, crois moi lorsque je te dis que je le saurais et que je reviendrais personnellement te voir pour te faire regretter, _elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de reprendre_. Parce que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. C'est clair ? _L'agresseur hocha la tête et Emma se releva pour le libérer_. Dégages de ma vue.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'éloignant le plus possible de Emma. Celle-ci se passa une doigt sur les lèvres et y découvrit que du sang avait coulé. Elle pesta et fit le chemin inverse pour aller voir la brune. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à sa place, elle n'y était plus. Emma regarda tout autour d'elle mais ne vit aucune trace de la femme. Elle souffla et allait partir chercher un autre siège mais elle vit un papier blanc, posé sur le siège de la brune. Elle le prit et le déplia délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une feuille d'or.

« _Merci._ »

Un simple mot mais qui mit du baume au cœur de Emma. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'installa à la place de la brune et passa le reste du trajet à repenser à cette déesse sur Terre. S'inventant une vie avec cette femme qu'elle ne reverrait jamais et dont elle ne connaissait rien à part qu'elle avait une écriture particulièrement raffinée.

* * *

 **P.S : Pour ceux/celles qui suivent Dangereuse Attraction, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas parce que je poste cet OS que je ne posterais pas le chapitre 13 ce week-end ! Il arrivera, normalement, en temps et en heure.**


End file.
